The disclosure generally relates to a voltage selecting circuit and, more particularly, to a voltage selecting circuit capable of maintaining normal operation even if the difference between input voltages is less than the threshold voltage of the transistors of the voltage selecting circuit.
Voltage selecting circuits are widely used to select either the greatest voltage or the smallest voltage among multiple input voltages to be an output voltage.
Transistors are typically employed as the voltage switching elements in the conventional voltage selecting circuits. Accordingly, the transistors often unable to successfully switch when the difference among the input voltages is less than the threshold voltage of the transistors, thereby causing the conventional voltage selecting circuit to output an erroneous voltage signal.